


The Screaming Death and Her Small Human

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Other, Redemption arc?, dragon riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Krogan is sent on a misson by Drago to collect a Screaming Death for Drago. It ends up going a little awry, as he's now kind of become her 'pet', of sorts.
Relationships: Krogan (How to Train Your Dragon) & The Screaming Death
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolouge

An ice cold wind bit into Krogan’s exposed skin, as he limped quietly through the barren, rocky caverns and canyons of the strangely dead island. His men were dead. That was a certainty, as the creature they’d been hunting- a wild, female Screaming Death- had killed them all.

But, she’d left him alive, for some reason.

At the back of his mind, he was a raging fury of guilt. If he just would’ve told Drago that no, he was not, in fact going to go after a dragon like the Screaming Death, those men would still be alive. They would have been able to go home to their families tonight and please their wives and children with their presence.

But he never did have the guts to stand up to Drago, so he usually just went along with what he said.

Krogan shifted the pin on his cloak so that it was tighter around his shoulders, as he pauses to pull up his hood. Dust flies through the canyon, and he squints through the fog, as his cloak flaps around him wildly. There’s a shape towards the end of this cavern. A large, unmoving shape.

Krogan tilts his head, and blinks slowly, as he starts to trudge towards it. Maybe it would offer safety from the wind and sand.

As he gets closer though, he freezes. Red eyes gleam through the fog from the ominous shape. He takes a step back, shivering slightly. No, that wasn’t refuge. That was a dragon.

Slowly, the creature fully slithers out from the darkness, and Krogan stumbles away quickly. He yelps, eyes widening, as he trips over a loose rock, and falls backwards. His hood falls from his head.

The Screaming Death tilts her gargantuan head, and slowly begins to coil her spiky body around him. 

Krogan struggles fruitlessly, and begins to try and pull himself from her thick coils. 

He finds it oddly comforting that she is incredibly warm, and her spines are very soft. They aren’t at all hard and sharp like he was expecting.

Krogan screams, as he’s suddenly lifted into the air.

His world spins, and the ground gets farther and farther away from him, right before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter One

The Screaming Death didn’t know why she’d spared the strange human. Maybe it was his shiny adornments. Maybe she was just lonely. She didn’t know. But, she was happy with her decision. 

She looked down at the small human, and tilted her head. He’d been unconscious since she’d grabbed him to protect him from the harsh winds and dirt on the surface of her home island.

Had she hurt him?

She couldn’t have. She’d been so gentle with him.

The Screaming Death rumbled at him, and gently nudged him, before pulling her head back excitedly, as he gives a soft moan. 

‘ _ My human needs a name, _ ’ she muses, as she nuzzled his side again. Then, she gives a grin. 

Small One would work, wouldn’t it? She nodded her head. Small One was a  _ perfect _ name.

Small One moaned again, and he began shifting in her coils.

His eyes opened, and they seemed tired and glazed for the moment. Then, they focused on her, and went wide.

He screamed, and struggled his way from her coils, while she simply watched him press himself against the wall farthest away from her with a loud whine.

Small One’s chest heaves, as he slowly pulled a glittering, pointy object from his waist.

She tilted her head.

There was no reason why Small One should be scared of her, should there?


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title- Bath Time

Krogan aimed the knife at the dragon with shaking hands. His eyes are as wide as saucers, and he’s shivering like a leaf.

“S-Stay back!” He hissed fearfully, swiping his knife at the dragon.

She rumbled, and nudged her huge snout into his stomach, and he dropped the knife with a clatter and a whimper.

He dropped to the ground, and he shook heavily, terror clear on his face.

The dragon started to pull him back into his curls, and he begins to struggle furiously.

“No, no, no, Please!” He screamed loudly, and he began to kick at the tough scales.

Krogan whined, all of his efforts fruitless, as the dragon began licking him gently. He squirmed at this, and once again tried to scramble away, but she was too strong.

He whined again, louder, as her tongue slid up underneath his tunic, and began to comb through the small tuft of curly, black hair on his chest, and then down, down along his sides.

Krogan couldn’t help his scream. He hated this- hated this with a burning passion, even though, at the back of his head, he was dimly aware of the fact that she was trying to bathe him, however uncomfortable it was for him.

The Screaming Death moved lower, and then stuck her tongue in the gap between his pants and his skin, first licking at the inside of his thighs, which was quick, but it made him tremble and shake all the same, before she moved a little higher up, and he gave a sharp gasp, and his squirms were reinvigorated.

As if sensing his distress, she removed herself from that area, and instead began gently pulling off his clothes with the points of her teeth. 

Krogan howled, and kicked, his booted foot landing underneath her eye, and she gave a soft, rumbling croon, and gently licked his cheek, as if that would calm him down.

It didn’t- it only made him retreat into himself, and start whimpering like a lost puppy, as she continued to pull off clothes.

Krogan trembled, as the last of his boots, and his socks finally fell to the floor. He was vulnerable now. Completely and utterly vulnerable.

With this, she went back to cleaning him, coiling her forked tongue around his arms first, and then his shoulders.

Once she deemed his upper body clean, she moved onto his legs, running her tongue along one of his sides in a teasing manner as she did, earning a sharp shrill of laughter from him.

He hated the fact that he was ticklish there.

She cleaned his legs, and then his feet, which he couldn’t stand, because that made him laugh uncontrollably like a three year old on sugar, but he had to deal with it.

Once it was over, she gently licked his mess of soft curls, and then laid her head down next to him with a soft rumble.

Her eyes watched him, and Krogan couldn’t help but shiver. She was warm though, and unfortunately, he was so exhausted and achy that he didn’t have the strength to pull on his clothes, so her curled up next to her head, and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Three

The Screaming Death looked down at her precious little Small One, once again resting in her spiky coils after his bath. He was calm, and quiet, but, he’d need food, as well.

Only thing was, she didn’t know what humans ate. They didn’t eat rocks or raw meat from what she understood, but they had to cook their food. And they couldn’t just eat meat, could they?

Her island was very sparse in vegetation, but she could always try and find some islands that were richer in fruits in berries.

She mulled that over, and slipped from the cave to do some hunting for her human.

Krogan awoke to a deep, unsettling chill surrounding himself. He shivered gently, and he slowly tried to curl in on himself to conserve warmth.

After a while, his sleep-fogged brain realizes the the Screaming Death is gone- meaning, he can escape.

He stood, and started to hastily pull on his clothes.

He’s just finishing buckling his belt, when there’s the sound of scales scraping across stone.

Krogan turned around, and he blinked at the sounds. They were getting closer now, and he was running out of time to- 

The Screaming Death slithered into the cavern, and curled around him gently. Then, she forced him to the ground, and when he opens his mouth to protest, she opened her mouth, and gently wrapped her jaws around him.

A small gagging noise echoed from her throat, and suddenly, there’s a horrid-tasting mix of flavors in his mouth, as a glob of half-digested food is shoved down his throat.

Krogan gasped and spluttered, struggling against her, as she forced another glob of the slop down his throat, and pulled away from him.

He gasped violently, trying to desperately catch his breath, as the disgusting taste lingers there in his mouth.

Krogan shivered deeply, and he shook his head.

He’s completely stuffed though, and he doesn’t really want to move now, as he feels like it would make him feel sick, and he’d vomit the horrid food he’d been fed everywhere.

Krogan sighed, quickly growing drowsy, as he slowly laid back down to fall asleep.

He did so in a few mere minutes, and, after he was out again, the Screaming Death coiled around him with a contented purr, happy that she’d been able to get Small One to eat.


End file.
